


Incident at the Aerosol Can Factory

by DoubleOhSix



Category: Blues Brothers (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Deepthroating, Eye Contact, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Lust at First Sight, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Nerdiness, Nipple Licking, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, On the Run, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secretaries, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Tie Kink, Vaginal Fingering, sexy secretary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleOhSix/pseuds/DoubleOhSix
Summary: Elwood Blues has just resigned from his position at the Aerosol Can Factory. While en route back to his car, Elwood is questioned about the Cans he's just pilfered from the factory line. Smut ensues, but at the end, a clue emerges, helping the brothers continue their Mission From God.
Relationships: Elwood Blues/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	Incident at the Aerosol Can Factory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the Aerosol Can Factory Scene, where Elwood resigns from his job. If you haven't watched the scene yet, I highly suggest you check out The Blues Brothers Extended release version of the movie. I've watched this movie for years never knowing it existed and when it aired on AMC this summer I was like "wtf?"

Incident at the Aerosol Can Factory

Elwood had just resigned from his position at the Aerosol Can Factory. His manager was a nice man, and he hated to lie to the guy, but he was on a mission from God.

And so, as he was walking through the building to get back to Jake and avoid the cops he knew would eventually be arriving to question his manager, an unexpected distraction occurred.  
"Excuse me, Elwood." A female voice called to him. 

Shit. He thought, while stopping in his tracks. Not turning to face the woman who just called his name, he knew her voice. It was the hot secretary that not so shyly hit on him a few days ago, when questioning him about his address for the payroll department.  
  
"There's something I need to discuss with you. Can you come into my office?"

He swallowed hard before turning on his heels to face her. 

The gorgeous secretary was leaning seductively against the door jam of her office. Her black blouse squeezed a bit too tight around her chest, exposing cleavage. Her gray pencil skirt fit just as snugly to her round ass. 

"Please." She continued, not really asking. It was a demand. 

Gripping tight to the handle of his briefcase, he slowly walked passed her into the office and she proceeded to close the door behind them.

He thought he heard a turn of the door's lock.

Standing still, Elwood stood in front of her desk, not wanting to sit in the chair facing it.   
"Have a seat Elwood. I won't take up much of your time." 

Reluctantly, he sat, and looked up at her. He was clutching the briefcase handle, which was on the floor at his side. As well as still wearing the clear framed eye glasses, his tie was tucked into his white button down shirt. Sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  
She sauntered over to him slowly, the sound of her heels clicking against the hard tiled floor echoed throughout the office. She sat in front of him on her desk.He swallowed hard, trying to hide his anxiety.

"Ms. Robin, your partner on the line, shared something with me just a few minutes ago."The Secretary crossed her arms lifting her breasts with the statement.

Shit, he thought, while staying seated and silent. He contemplated his exit. 

"It seems there might be something in your briefcase that doesn't belong to you." Elwood moved to get the hell out of there, but the secretary placed her high heeled foot on the briefcase to prevent him from moving. Slowly, he sat back in the seat and reluctantly looked up at her. 

She was now staring at him with lust filled eyes, while tilting her head and removing the clip from the tight bun at the back of her head, hair falling around her shoulders.   
"I don't think this would be too much of a problem though.........." She said, leaning closer to his face. Her cleavage was in level sight of his eyes. She licked her lips and continued to speak. "....... if you can do something for me." She bit her lower lip, waiting for his reply.

Elwood slouched back into the chair. Leaning his head slightly, he moved his arm to rest his head against his hand. A small smirk formed slowly on his face.  
She stood up from her desk. The click of her heels echoed through the office again as she took a step to stand in front of him. Pulling the tucked tie from out of his shirt, she bent over leaning closer to him. Slowly, she wrapped the tie around her hand, tugging it slightly. "I suppose we can work something out...... " She said, knowing he knew what she was asking for. 

Pausing for a moment, Elwood felt his cock grow hard, barley believing she was coming on to him like this. Not letting the opportunity pass, he moved closer to her face and stared back at her, almost asking, are you sure about this? But after a pause, he moved to kiss her hard instead.   
She moaned slightly into his kiss, while pulling tighter onto his tie. After a few moments of nearly fucking his mouth with her tongue, she slowly pulled away while sucking hard on his lower lip.   
Elwood squinted his eyes at her as he licked at the pain she left.

Looking at him darkly, she pulled him by his hands out of the chair so that he was standing with her, almost pressed close.  
Although she wore stiletto heeled shoes, Elwood was a bit taller than her, so she reached up to kiss him again and moved her hand around the back of his neck, pulling tight into his hair.   
He moaned into her mouth at the sensation and grabbed her ass with both hands, pulling her close so she can feel his hardness. His fingers dug into the scratchy wool of her skirt.   
Feeling his hard length pressed against her, she slowly pulled away from Elwood's kiss to watch his reaction as she rubbed his cock with an open palm."You're so fucking hot" he told her through gritted teeth.She smiled up at him and bit her bottom lip.   
Restraining himself from ripping the tight skirt from her body, he slid his hands around her waist to unzip it, letting it fall to the floor. Then swiftly pulled her legs around his waist, lifting her onto the desk.She gasped in excitement, enjoying the feel of being pulled into his arms against him while his large hands gripped tight into her legs. She held to him tight.

Elwood's mouth grazed down to her neck, licking and biting her while she unbuttoned her blouse to expose her silk bra.

He cupped and squeezed her tits and thumbed the fabric out of the way, exposing a nipple. Squeezing it hard to make her gasp, then moving his mouth to soothe the pain. "Yessss" she whimpered to him.Sucking and licking, he squeezed her other nipple. Enjoying her moans and feeding his own lust, he moved his mouth back and forth to tease booth her breasts. Circling her hard nipples with his tongue and biting slightly.

Both of the secretary's hands were gripping tightly into Elwood's hair as he sucked roughly on her nipples. She moaned and wrapped her legs tighter around his thighs. Slowly he slid his hand down her body to feel her wetness. Her tight panties were wet and he pushed the fabric aside to slide in a finger.   
Drawing back slightly, he watched her reaction. The secretary's mouth opened wide as she sucked in a deep breath, slowly shaking her head yes, wanting more.  
He stared at her and began to push in another finger, slowly twisting and pulling, making her moan his name.  
"You're So fucking wet." He told her.   
She gripped his fingers with her tightened pussy as a reply. He continued to push and pull, rubbing her swollen clit with his thumb.   
"Do you like this?" He asked, whispering close to her face.   
Shaking her head yes, he pulled his hand away, and stood up, making her gasp at the loss of his fingers. 

Her face begged him for more.

He smirked enjoying her lust. 

She moved to the edge of the desk and pulled him closer by his waist. Looking up at him as she slowly undid his belt.   
He grabbed her face and kissed her hard while she squeezed his cock and began jerking his length, making him moan into her mouth.  
Pulling away she looked up at him and took his hand, making him hold his cock at the base.   
She smiled darkly, and slid to the floor, on her knees and slowly slid his length into her mouth. While looking up at him, she bobbed her head along his length. After licking the underside of his tip, she pushed his length deep into her throat, making obscene noises. "Fuck" he moaned while rolling his head back. 

Grabbing her hair with both hands, he slowly pushed himself deeper in and out of her throat, enjoying hearing and feeling her almost gag.   
Pre cum and saliva dripped out of her mouth, down her chin, making her mouth a sloppy mess. And with a quick movement to prevent himself from cumming, he lifted her back onto the desk and asked "Do you want this?!"  
Pulling him by his tie, close to her face, she stared into his eyes and moaned "fuck me".   
He nearly growled, as he pushed into her wet pussy. Gripping her waist a bit too hard, he began pumping.+

"Harder!" She begged him.   
Without a second thought he bucked into her harder. Her head rolling back, moaning for more. 

Elwood continued slamming into her as she pulled at his waist with both hands not really guiding his movements.  
He enjoyed this too much. Still not fully believing this attractive woman was letting him fuck her like this and here. Not wanting either of them to cum yet, he pulled out quickly, making her gasp again from the loss of his cock.  
"Turn around."

The secretary's eyes were lidded, mouth open, her panting breaths begging for release of her orgasm. Turning slowly, leaning onto the desk, she arched her back as she whipped her head around to watch him enter her again.  
Elwood gripped his pulsing cock and slid it up and down her dripping entrance, teasing her as well as himself.   
She bit her lower lip in anticipation. 

With a smirk, he pushed into her again with long, slow strokes. Then teased her by almost pulling out and sliding in just enough.   
"Uhhgh! Please!" She begged, eager for her release. Gripping the edge of the desk for leverage, she began moving her body to fuck herself with his cock.   
He moaned, enjoying her movements, but he slid his hand up her back and gripped into her hair, pulling tight. Moving her body closer so that he could control the pace.   
Again he started slamming into her hard, over and over, hitting her spot and making her pussy clench around his cock.  
"Your so fucking good Elwood! Please, make me fucking cum!" 

So he did. He thrust in and out of her with quick, hard strokes. The wet slapping sounds against her ass and her moans nearly made him cum before she did. But she tightened even more around his length and gushed her orgasm just as he lost control.

Elwood pulled her up, pressing against her back and lightly kissed her neck, enjoying the last moments of their climax. 

Slowly she pulled away. And when they made themselves presentable, the secretary quickly scribbled her number on a stiff, white, Rolodex card. Folding it neatly, she placed it in his hand. 

Feeling the thick folded card between his fingers, he remembered something important. Contained deep within the contents of his briefcase, the last known address of two musicians were written on an empty Marlboro cigarette box. 

She watched him as he unlocked the door and darted out of her office.


End file.
